


Picnics in the night

by TheMissluluB



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, No Game AU, POV: Gamzee, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/pseuds/TheMissluluB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has the best mother fucking plan to ask his best blue flush crush out. All he's gotta go is ask Equius to meet him at The Hill that Gamzee found. </p><p>That's it...</p><p>Well, it’s more complex than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnics in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CerealMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/gifts).



> For an [Ask Meme](http://littleladylulub.tumblr.com/post/150129228804/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr (I'm [littleladylulub](http://littleladylulub.tumblr.com/) on tumblr)
> 
> The prompt was 'Gamquius' (my crack flush otp), and #1, which was 'Glad you came'. So I wrote the most fluffiest fic to ever fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (Note, the Tumblr version has an illustration; this is being cross-posted)

Your name is Gamzee and you have the _best_ mother fucking plan for your most precious of Blue flush crush. All y’all gotta do is just ask the guy to meet you on The Hill.

Well, it’s more complex than that. 

When you were walking around one night (was it last week or last sweep? You can’t remember that well), you stumbled upon what you called a ‘pretty mother fucking dinky forest’. You wandered your way through it and found a clearing, and set you sights on the most miraculous of mother fucking thing you have ever mother fucking seen.

The view was pretty mother fucking sweet, anyway. The damn glowing balls in the sky (stars, you think they’re called), just looked so mother fucking neat. You just knew that he’d appreciate it. Probably.

(At least you hoped he would. If not, maybe a picnic would work.)

(Picnics are nice.)

(Of course you wouldn’t know, because you’ve never actually had one yourself, but yeah.)

(Anyway.)

So now all what you gotta do is talk to him. So that’s exactly what you decide to do.

* * *

terminallyCapricious [TC] started pestering centaursTesticle [CT]

TC: HeY bRo!  
CT: D --> Hi  
TC: JuSt MoThEr FuCkInG aSkInG iF a MoThErFuCkEr WaNtS tO mEeT a BrO?  
TC: :o?  
CT: D --> What’s this about  
  


* * *

(Don’t be too upfront, don’t be too upfront, _please,_ don’t be too up-mother-fucking-front!) 

* * *

TC: Oh I jUsT…  
TC:   


* * *

(MOTHER _FUCK_ )

* * *

TC: WaNnA hAvE a PiCnIc?  
CT: D -–> A picnic  
CT: D –-> Really  
TC: YeAh.  
CT: D –->  
CT: D –-> Okay, fine  
TC: WaIt ReAlLy?  
CT: D –-> Yeah, really  
CT: D –-> I’ve nothing better to do today  
CT: D –-> Besides Serket wanted me to do something  
CT: D –-> But that can wait, probably  
TC: YoU sUrE sHe WoN’t YeLl?  
CT: D –->   
CT: D –-> I have lived next to her long enough to know that   
CT: D –-> She yells about…  
CT: D –->   
CT: D –-> 88% of the time  
TC: ShE dOeS lIkE hEr EiGhTs.  
CT: D –-> That she does  
CT: D –-> When do want to have this  
CT: D –-> Picnic of yours  


* * *

(Fuck, you never thought about that).

* * *

TC: ErM…  
TC: We CaN’t JuSt HaVe It RiGhT nOw, CaN wE?  
CT: D -–> Not if it’s too far away to travel, no  
TC: :o(  
TC: ThAt SuCks.  
CT: D –-> Tomorrow, maybe  
TC: WeLl, ThE pLaCe I wAnNa Go Is NeAr My hIve… SoRtA?  
CT: D –-> …  
CT: D –-> Do you know of a time range, perhaps  
TC: :oS  
TC: LeMmE cHeCk.  


* * *

So, if you left your hive to go there when the Green Moon rose, and it didn’t really move at all when you got there… (it might have moved, though? You can’t remember).

You should probably have done a timed dummy run before planning this. But you don’t plan things, it’s just what you _do._

Oh, he’s messaged you.

* * *

CT: D –-> Makara, it’s almost sunrise, you best not wander off on your own you could get   
CT: D –->  
CT: D –-> Oh, it’s…  
CT: D –-> Only just passed dusk  
CT: D –-> My mistake  
TC: WoAh, BrO, cHiLl!  
TC: :o)  
TC: It’S fInE!  
TC: I tHiNk It TaKeS aBoUt fIvE mInUtEs.  
CT: D –-> I guess right now would be fine, then  
TC: WhAt  
CT: D –-> I best go pack some things, I’ll see you soon  


centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

TC: Oh MoThEr FuCk!  
TC: <3  


terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]  


* * *

That went… better than you had expected it to go.

Wow.

Oh mother _fuck,_  you have an  ~~actual~~  possible _date!!_

You have gotta get ready. But not _too_  ready just in case he doesn’t think it’s a date - just some nice time with hate-friends - but just enough so you look actually presentable and not ‘I just got out the recuperacoon’. Your paint needs fixing, too, _fuck!!_

 _AND_ you gotta pack stuff to make the picnic thing seem like it wasn’t planned just 10 minutes ago, _which it totally was not._ (It totally was. Oops).

## GAMZEE: GET READY, ALREADY! ==>

Alright, you think (hope) that you’re ready to go on a ~~date~~ meaningful meeting between friends whom possibly one person may or may not have flushed feelings for.

You gathered the ~~edible~~   ~~not sopor slime~~   _food_ that you had in your thermal hull and your wall storage boxes (you think the posh word for that is cupboard?) and packed them together in a nice “coolbox” that you don’t remember buying but probably bought.

No one should have trusted you with online shopping.

(You still have 79 grubloaves left, even after the ‘Grubloaf’ party you accidently threw. Everyone invited took home 10 grubloves, with the exception of Eribro. He took home 20, 10 for the Fishsis. You don’t know why you remember that).

(Oh _Messiahs_ , that was too much grubloaf for one person).

(Why is 200 grubloaves even an option?)

(You may never know).

You take another look at yourself in the mirror as you pass. You look…

Pretty mother fucking _fine._

After dong some dorky as mother fuck poses in the mirror, you take to trying to find some sort of mat that hasn’t been stained to use as some sort of cover between the grass and your respective asses. Because bugbeasts just suck.

Just as you successfully pull out the only snuggleplane you own, - and marvel that it’s actually clean, albeit dusty - you hear a knock at your hive’s door. You didn’t expect it, so you honk in shock. Then quickly recover and yell ‘I’m Coming!’ so the ‘person’ - you know who it is, no one else knocks on your door, they just invite themselves in -  knows you heard them, and run to open it.

(Breathe. Just… Breathe).

Taking a deep breath, you open the door and casually lean on the back of it. 

“Sup, br-OH FUCK,” you yell as you lose your footing and slip down on your ass. (Smooth, you fuckstick). Your visitor stifles a giggle. Then decides to no longer stifle it. He has a nice laugh. 

“So suave of you, Makara, I may just swoon,” Equius says, before offering you a hand to help you up. The accidental force of him pulling you up made you get the mother fuck up _way_ too mother fucking fast so you may or may not have accidentally fell into his arms. 

Thank _FUCK_ you fixed your paint, because you can just feel your face getting hotter than that is usual for your sick-nasty self.

“I’m so sorry!” he tells you, panicking.

“Nah, bro it’s fine, really,” you reply, trying your very hardest to make sure your voice doesn’t crack under the huge purple blush you’re sporting. Again, a good reason why you wear paint in the first place.

You sort your fine self out and tell him to follow you into your hive, and to pop a mother fucking squat on one of your reposecushions you have lying around, while you go grab some of the shit. He offers to help you roll up the snuggleplane after seeing you struggle with it, and in about 10 minutes you’re both on your merry way.

* * *

“So, it’s just through here,” you say, ducking under a low-hanging branch, and lifting it up so that Equius doesn’t get hit by it, “Told ya it wasn’t far,”

“I hope you know the way back,” he says to you, but you can hear the tone of concern.

“We’ll be fine! I’ve been here a bunch of times!” you reassure him.

You come across the familiar path, and the small marking on the tree that you made that signals where you’re going, and grab on to Equius’s hand. He starts to question, but you’re already pulling him along. (Barely, but still… it’s something. Movement).

You’d just thought of a great idea.

“Hey, can I cover your eyes a sec? It’s a secret surprise and I wanna show it you,” you ask him. He thinks on it, then nods. So you cover his eyes and direct him towards the clearing.

“Makara, this is silly,”

“Shh, I know! That’s why it’s fun!”

At the right point, you tell him to stop.

“Now,” you tell him, “I’m about to stop covering your ganderbulbs so you can get your seeing back on, okay?”

“Okay,”

“Okay, and tell me if you like it, okay?”

“O… Kay?”

“Okay, so…” you count to three, and uncover his eyes, “Ta-Dah!”

Equius is quiet for a moment… lots of moments, actually. You’re suddenly not sure this was such a good idea.

“Makara,” he asks still looking at the sky, and you jump slightly, “where- no, _how_  did you find this place?”

“I was… just wonderin’ around y’know,” you shrug, “the usual, really… I just really…” you shake your head, stop that trail of thought, “y’know maybe this wasn’t -” you start mumbling, but Equius cuts you off by turning to face you and speaking. 

“This is, quite possibly, the most beautiful place I have ever seen.”

And suddenly that blush you fought off earlier comes back with an awful vengeance. You think even the tips of your ears are purple. “T-Thanks,” you say, not looking directly at him. 

(Wow, you’re just pulling the smooth moves today, aren’t you).

 “Hey why don’t we, well, set up and… stuffs” he asks, and you look up at him. He’s not facing you either and looks kinda blue… as in colour. Oh, is he blushing, too? You ain’t too sure though.

“S-Sure!” you say, and your voice doesn’t crack one bit, nope, “I’ll get the mother fucking stuff and… yeah,”

You both then uncaptchalog your foodstuffs the best you can, (and you pray that you don’t end up launching something out by accident, again, and hitting someone in the face with Faygo, again), and eat. You both exchange some nice talking, and you may have accidently let it slip that you haven’t actually told anyone about your nice place.

“-I mean, like, it’s just got such a nice view too, it kinda makes me wanna just sit here all the damn time,” He’s tilting his head slightly, questioningly, “What’s on your mind, bro?” you ask.

“So, to your knowledge, no one but you and I know about this place,” he asks.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure ‘bout that.”

He nods, “Oh,” and is quiet after that. You’re certain that he’s blushing this time. He yawns, and puts his head on your shoulder. 

“Hmm? You alright, bro?”

“Just tired,”

“Oh, okay,” you put your arm around him and bring him closer with a little tug.

It’s quiet for a few moments longer, but this time you’re really glad you came up with this idea.

You break the calm silence with, “Is it too late to tell you I’m deeply flushed for a bro?” 

“I kind of guessed, Makara,” he replies.

“Oh,”

“Yes,”

“What?” you ask him, a mixture of really confused and stunned. Because, what is he saying yes to? But if he’s assuming… !!! Oh mother fuck!!

“Yes, I’ll be your matesprit,” he clarifies.

“Awesome,” you say, and he looks up at you half-seemingly like he wants to take it back, but then sighs.

“Flushed for you,” he says, before cuddling up by your side and closing his eyes for a quick nap.

“Flush for you too, bro,” you reply. You look at the sky, and the scene is just damn serene. You’ve been talking to your bluebro - your _flushbro!! -_  for way too long if you’re picking up on posh word lingo.

“Flush for you too”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr Version](http://littleladylulub.tumblr.com/post/150231826144/gamquius-1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fluff!
> 
> (13/10/16 - I made some minor grammatical edits :P)


End file.
